Project Abstract/Summary Brief motivational interventions (BMIs) that incorporate motivational interviewing (MI) have reduced alcohol use and problems in at-risk college students. However, little is known regarding how BMIs facilitate behavior change in at-risk college students. This project will code over 300 session tapes of BMIs with students who have been referred for violating alcohol policies on two different campuses. Detailed coding procedures will be implemented in order to identify in-session therapist and client behaviors related post-session changes in alcohol involvement. This research will allow us to improve interventions for at-risk college students and other populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative Brief motivational interventions (BMIs) have been found to reduce alcohol use and problems in a variety of populations. This project will code audiotapes of BMI sessions conducted with mandated college students in order to better understand how these interventions facilitate subsequent changes in alcohol use and problems.